Movie Night
by marfiola
Summary: "What's wrong with My Little Pony?" Monroe tried to defending the movie. He didn't mind watching those prancing ponies. Especially when he had seen those episodes before.


**Title: Movie Night  
>Fandom: Grimm (TV)<br>Genre: general / comedy  
>Length: 1000<br>Summary: Nick crashes at Monroe's when Juliette is out of town. And brings a movie and few beers.**

* * *

><p>Loud knocking at Monroe's front door was a sign that up till now quiet and peaceful evening, was over for him. The blutbad didn't have to guess who was on the other side of the doors. Ha! He even didn't have to sniff the person. Who else could be so frikkin annoying around 8 pm? Only Grimm.<p>

"Go away!" Monroe shouted from the inside. However after few seconds, instead of hearing the footsteps fade in the distance, he heard a sound of someone opening his doors.

"Hi Monroe" exclaimed happily Nick Burkhardt. "I've got a DVD and some beer" he sounded like a little child with a candy, or kitten. It was a rare occasion, that his fiancee Juliette went on a vet convention, so he didn't have many opportunities to spend some time with his friends. Not saying that his social life was on a level of single-celled organisms, he could choose from following two: going to a bar for a drink with Hank, or spending the night with Monroe. "You call it beer? It smells like a sweaty Bauerschwein!" Nick looked at him puzzled. "What's with that look? Blutbad, smell, bottles of beer... you don't have to be a Sherlock."

"Ha, ha. Funny Monroe" Grimm rolled his eyes handing the black DVD case to the host. Monroe scooped the DVD but couldn't find any information about the movie. He opened it just to find a illegal DVD. An illegal DVD without any label.

"Seriously? Illegal version?" Monroe just waved his hand at detective. Detective on the other hand used his 'puppy face number five' and Monroe had to wonder why. It usually meant that Nick had done something fishy or was preparing a prank. This time however, Monroe couldn't find a catch. Because the catch is always there. Always.

In the meantime Nick made himself feel like home. His shoes scattered across the hallway, ignoring the mat with 'SHOES HERE' written on, and his leather jacket which Monroe could swear was at least 500 years old and belong to the first Grimms, found itself on the magazines stand. Nick Burkhardt often came uninvited to Monroe's, and the blutbad couldn't help but wonder how come Nick was such a messy person. If he behaved the same way at work that meant trouble – not only to his superiors, but also for Monroe. Cause Nick always needs Monroe's help, and it is Monroe who mostly saves the day. Unfortunately.

Nick took the DVD from Monroe's hands and walked up to the TV. He carefully placed the movie in the player, took the remote and crashed down on a couch with a loud puff. "I've got the beer, you give the snacks" he said to Monroe, who was searching for something in the kitchen. After a while, Monroe emerged with a triumphant smile, and placed two trays of peanuts on the table in front of them. "Ready?" asked Nick, when Monroe took place on the other side of the couch.

When Nick pressed play button, and the first pictures appeared on the screen, he knew that it's gonna be a very long evening. Monroe on the other hand looked unimpressed. It's not that the bright cartoonish colors would kill them?

"Any chance you've got different movie?" asked Nick, but didn't get from Monroe the answer he wanted to hear.

"You've brought the movie, now watch. It's your fault for not checking it before." Monroe stated calmly.  
>"You're seriously gonna watch this?" Nick was confused.<p>

"What's wrong with _My Little Pony_?" Monroe tried to defend the movie. He didn't mind watching those prancing ponies. Especially when he had seen those episodes before.

"Now be quiet!" Monroe hushed him. Nick's eyes became bigger with disbelief. Something's was wrong. Then it clicked.

"YOU like _My Little Pony_!" the detective exclaimed a little bit too loud! Nick couldn't believe any of this. Monroe looked like a decent, healthy reformed blutbad – a Weider Blutbad, and it turned out that he's secretly watching animated series with ponies! Nick wondered what else possibly can Monroe hide from him. Monroe didn't feel offended at all. What was the point? He had the first season on blu-rays, and the second season was hitting shops in a month time and he planned to buy it. Adults can watch animated series. Lonely adults.

"Can you be quiet for at least five minutes?" Nick was sometimes so irritating that even a saint would probably grab his neck and tried to choke him. Hard.

"Ok, ok. I'll be quiet." Nick admitted in defeat. He didn't want to fight. Not today. Not with Monroe.

Two beers later, detective Burkhardt was on a verge of passing out. He always was a light-head, that's why he didn't go drinking at the bars, and that's why he didn't want to drink with friends. Not that he had many. Tired from his work, of being Grimm and living a double life, he didn't realized that his eyes began to feel heavy. 'Just one minute' he thought to himself.

He didn't know how many minutes passed when he heard loud "GRIMM!" followed by even louder "BEER!", but he knew the owner of the voice. He opened his eyes in a hurry, just to realize he sat in a puddle of beer. His own beer. The blutbad was furious. His eyes glowed red, when he grabbed on Nick's shirt and with one, strong move he lifted Nick on his feet. Monroe snarled "Towels! Get moving Grimm!" but Nick didn't comprehend what was going on. He stood there rather drunk, wearing wet jeans and hearing happy sounds ponies make, probably Pinkie Pie. His attempt to get the towel turned out to be a catastrophe. Nick was useless, but Monroe knew it already.

When the crisis was averted and the stain from the beer was treated with some detergent that smelled to Nick like an apple pie and a cheeseburger, Monroe focused on the helpless Grimm.

"You don't even realize how pitifully you look." Monroe stated. Nick didn't seem to care about this insult, and replied with a big, puppy eyed smile. It didn't impress Monroe.

"Out of your pants. I'll bring you my cookie pants." said seriously Monroe. Nick on the other hand had the time of his life. Despite wearing very wet and smelly jeans, the beer and those cute ponies lightened his mood.

"No flowers or fancy dinner? Shame on you" pouted Nick, waiting for any kind of reaction. He didn't get any respond to his teasing. Monroe was already upstairs, looking for sweatpants. Nick sighted loudly, and began to undress himself. He placed keys, documents, phone and his wallet on the table. Standing there with wet jeans in hand, he wondered what to do. He should probably ask Monroe for a bag to take it home.

Monroe came after a while, holding a gray sweatpants in his hands. "Gonna be a little to big, but still, better this than nothing." he said, as he tossed pants to Nick. After a short but intense exchange of views and Nick's frowns ("Geez! Extra Large? Are those pants for two people?" "If you don't like it then go home with your bare ass!") Monroe sat on the floor. Nick followed him, mesmerized by the sight of the ponies. 'Maybe ponies aren't so bad after all' he thought to himself.

TBC?


End file.
